Into the Back to the Future World/Tommy, Robotboy and their Friends join the group
Here is how Our Heroes end up in the Back to the Future World and they meet Marty, Doc Emmet, and their Old Friends Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Robotgirl, and Gus in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In Hill Valley in the Year of 1885, Our Heroes and the Other got out of the Portal. Tino: Where are we? Owen Grady: I don't know. Gandalf: (has a chicken in his hat) Ooh. Batman: Where are we? Wyldstyle: (looked at her scanner) Sunset Shimmer: Let's explore. Owen Grady: Ok, Sunset. I think this place doesn't have electrical power. Wyldstyle: '''It doesn't even look like they've got *electrical* power. '''Dora Kid: I think this is my kind of place. Mayor Hubert has shown up Mayor Hubert: Well now, you two. I assure you we most certainly do have power of the electrical persuasion! They saw a Lightbulb Mayor Hubert: '''Behold. The Town light-bulb! The lightbulb turns off by itself '''Mayor Hubert: '''Dagnabbit! '''Batman: '''Are you in charge here? '''Mayor Hubert: Indeed. Mayor Hubert at your service. Batman: '''Have you seen anything... "Weird"... Around here? '''Mayor Hubert: '''Well... I do see a Lady dressed in britches. '''Wyldstyle: Ah! Pfft! Pffft! Sunset Shimmer: Huh? Did he said I turn into a raging she-demon? Tino: '''I don't think so, Sunset. '''Mayor Hubert: '''And I saw a Cat who dress up as a Cowboy. '''Dora Kid: Awww. That's nice, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: '''And your Vest is weird. It looks a United States flag. '''Dora Kid: I'm new around these parts. Bad Cop: Oh yes. I'm his friend, Mayor Hubert. Batman: '''We'll just take a look around. Thanks. '''Owen: Yeah. We'll look around this fine town, Mayor Hubert. Mayor Hubert: Oh, er... Then enjoy our fair town! I'm afraid it's a little congested today! Dora Kid: '''This town is great for me. '''Doraemon: This is nice.(looks at a sign) Looks like we're in a town called Hill Valley. Noby: Wow, that's amazing. Godou: I know. Tino: '''Come on, Let's explore around town They are walking around Hill Valley except Dora Kid he isn't moving '''Doraemon: '''Dora Kid, aren't you coming? '''Dora Kid: '''I can't because... I'm too hungry to walk! '''Worriz: '''Oh, Great! What should we do now? '''Doraemon: '''Maybe I should go to the Bar to get something. '''Lisa: '''Okay, bring something for him. 1 minute later Doraemon is out of the Bar and he's holding a Wake-up Juice '''Doraemon: '''I'm back. And I got something for Dora Kid. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: That's good, Doraemon. What is it? Doraemon: 'A Wake-up Juice. '''Good Cop: ' Wow! I hope Dora Kid will be happy. 'Doraemon: '''I'll show you. Here, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '''Thanks, Doraemon. He drink it and he feel something coming out of his throat '''Dora Kid: '(Scream) He dunk his Head in the Barrel full of Water. Bad Cop and Doraemon is Helping him out '''Good Cop: Are you ok, Dora Kid? Dora Kid: '''I'm fine. What's in that Wake-up Juice, Doraemon? '''Doraemon: Well... There are 6 Ingredients like... Green Pepper, Tabasco Sauce, Cayenne pepper, Chilli Pepper, Onions and Mustard Seed. Dora Kid: Wow! That did the trick. And hot too. Thanks, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''You're welcome. '''Homer: Did Doraemon said Chilli? I want to drink that stuff! Marge: '''Homer! You're not gonna drink that Juice. '''Homer: '''Aww. '''Carver: '''Come on, Let's go. '''Dora Kid: '''Hill Valley. This town is like a Western here. I wish my Robotic Horse Edo was here. '''Doraemon: '''Isn't he with you? '''Dora Kid: '''No. He's on Vacation in Hawaii. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Well, Let's see some People here in Hill Valley. '''Wang Dora: '''Okay. '''Dora Med: You're right. I think the year in Hill Valley is 1885. Carver: Say what now? Dora Med: Yep. Hill Valley Year 1885. Owen Grady: That means that we're in the past! Tino: Wow! Looks like we're time travelers! Sunset Shimmer: I know right! Riruru: '''Let's look around Hill Valley. '''Pippo: '''Okay. '''Ace Goody: '''Hey, who's that guy? '''Seamus McFly: EUGGHH!! (spit) (spit) (spit) Help?! Anybody? I need a bit of help here! Wang Dora: '''We need to get him out of there. '''Bladvic: '''Okay. '''Cragger: '''And what is this brown stuff? '''Sneech: '''You don't want to know. '''Cragger: '''Okay? Now let's get him out of there. '''El-Matadora: '''So how can we get him out? '''Emmet: '''Don't worry, I'll build something for him. '''Dora-Nichov: Emmet. I think we should use the Locate Keystone. Eris: Yeah, I don't to be in this world anymore. Emmet: Don't worry, we'll be out of here in seconds. Batman: Just use the Locate Keystone, you two. Laval: '''Okay. '''Rogon: '''Sure, I'll do it. '''Gorzan: '''Dude. How can we use this Keystone? '''Razar: '''Well, let's find out, my friend. '''Tish: Ok. Here you go, you two. Lor: '''I wonder what this Keystone would do? '''Sneech: '''Well, we're gonna find out. '''Big G: '''Do it you guys. Laval and Rogon has activated the Locate Keystone '''Laval: Here we are. Rogon: Oh yeah. Lulli: '''Did you find something? '''Laval: '''Not yet. '''Tino: So, lead us to it. Rogon: Sure thing. Sue: '''Find it, fast. '''Dan Kuso: '''How long will they find it? '''Runo Misaki: '''Don't know, minutes I guess. '''Kotori: '''They better be. '''Laval: '''I found it! '''Yoshino: Good job, Laval. Alice: '''So how can we use that thing? '''Yuri: '''Let's find out, Alice. '''Laval: '''Ready, Rogon? '''Rogon: '''Ready as I'll ever be. '''Laval: '''Here we go! Laval opens a portal and then a Crane appears '''Bart: A Crane!? Tish: '''I think it is, Bart. '''Ticket Officer: '''Excuse me! Can you help me out, I'm a spot of bother you see. The Train is stranded in the Station and cannot continue on it's journey. Do you think could help fix the Track? The Supplies should be around her somewhere. '''Emmet: '''I help you for the Tracks. '''Julie: '''Let's go find some Tracks. '''Mana: '''Hope we could find it around here. '''Reine: '''Don't worry, we will. '''Maruno: '''What about those Parts over there? '''Wyldstyle: '''Maybe... We should use this to get him out. '''Godou: '''She's right. Let's get Building. They are Building tracks for the train and they finish it '''Mana: Now let's use this Crane to get him out of there. Tohka: '''Okay. '''Emmet: '''Time for me to do it. '''Owen: Let me help, Emmet. Emmet: '''Sure, Thanks. '''Owen: '''No Problem. '''Bad Cop: Sure, Owen. You get the Tranquilizer Gun while I got the stub-shooter. That's fair. Owen: '''You snooze you lose, Bad Cop! '''Emmet: Let's begin! Then, the train starts to move on the track and the Our Heroes and the Other's got Seamus McFly out. Seamus McFly: '''Pe-yew I stink!... What! What is that Giant metal claw? I think I need to go to the Saloon to sit down! He ran off to the Saloon '''Gandalf: I'd like to see him try to move an Oliphant's Dung. That would be quite the Sight. Yoshinon: I think we should help more people with something. Shun: '''Like what? '''Origami: Like with the Train and the photo. Shun: '''Okay. '''Ticket Officer: '''I'll pretend I didn't see that strange heebie-jeebies nonsense as you've done us all a good turn. Thank you kindly. '''Ena: '''You're welcome. '''Erica: Now just one person to help. Honest Joe Statler: '''Joe's the name. Joe Statler... Or... Dishonest Joe as they call me. I'm trying to become a straight-edge business man and I need a change of image... Honest Joe I'm thinking. Say... You strange.. Strangers... Wouldn't mind helping me complete my sign would you? I need a photograph taken but the Photographer's gone to see what's going on down the main street! '''Dora Kid: Ok, Joe. Worriz: Where do we get a camera in this time period? Jake: Emmet. Can you build a camera for Honest Joe please? Emmet: '''Sure, Jake. Emmet is building a Camera for Honest Joe and he finish it '''Emmet: '''Here you go. '''Izzy: '''Hope you like it, Joe. '''Honest Joe Statler: I think I blinked and I have something stuck in my teeth! That's going to be a Terrible picture! Thanks, anyway. Cubby: You're welcome, Honest Joe. Skully: It's our pleasure. Marina: To be honest, your teeth are horrible. Stormy: '''What shall we do now? '''Bad Cop: '''Let's keep looking around Hill Valley. '''Marina: '''Okay. '''Carver: '''I hope something is gonna happen in Hill Valley. '''Sunset Shimmer: Like what, Carver? The Dazzlings? Carver: '''No. Something else. '''Owen: Another dinosaur? Carver: '''Nope. '''Tino: A fellow Keyblade wielder like me? Carver: '''Nope. Not quite, Tino. '''Homer: A box of donuts? Carver: '''No, Homer! Not Donuts. '''Homer: '''D'OH! '''Emmet: The Man Up-Stairs? Carver: '''No, Emmet. Not the Man Up-Stairs. '''Doraemon: Yummy Buns? Carver: '''Nope. '''Wyldstyle: '''Virtruvius? '''Carver: '''No. '''Lisa: Millhouse? Carver: '''Nope. '''Marge: '''Then what's gonna happen here in Hill Valley? And they saw a Portal '''Wyldstyle: '''Another rift? '''Carver: '''Maybe. '''Gandalf: Hmmm. A storm? Batman: '''No. And then a DeLorean has comes out '''Bart and Batman: A DeLorean! Carver: '''Well, that answers that. '''Owen: Well. Who's that chap driving this car? Doctor Emmet Brown got out of the Car Doc Emmet Brown: Great Scott! Owen: I'm Owen. Nice to meet you, Scott. Gandalf: Gandalf. Please to meet you, Scott. Doc Emmet Brown: What!? When am I? Batman: *When* are you? Did you hit your head? You're in Hill Valley. Doc Emmet Brown: '''Oh No, no, no, no! This is Terrible! '''Wyldstyle: '''I don't know, it has certain old-timey charm. '''Doc Emmet Brown: This could destroy the Space-time Continuum! I don't belong here! Not now! Tino: Doc. What's wrong? What do we do now? Doc Emmet Brown: '''Quickly! You have to help me move my car! '''Doraemon: '''Don't worry, we'll help you, Doc. Doraemon, Dora-Nichov, Pippo, Riruru and Ace Goody are using their Sonic Screwdriver's to move the car out of the way. '''Ace Goody: That'll do. Doc Emmet Brown: SUCESS! I knew it would eventually! Thanks! Tino: You're welcome Doc. ?????: We knew that you are helping Doc Brown. Tino: DAH! Then Tino notices it was Tommy. Tino: '''Tommy? '''Doraemon: '''Robotboy? '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Lola? '''Big G: '''Gus? '''Sue: '''Robotgirl? '''Tommy Turnbull: '''That's us, you guys. '''Robotboy: We are Doc Brown's friends. Gus: So is Marty. Lola: Nice to see you guys again. Tish: '''So how did you get here? In Hill Valley from the Present. '''Tommy: '''Well, it all started back at San Francisco. Flashback has started '''Robotboy: We were going to a cinema to see The Vampire when a portal sucked us in. Then the portal sucked into Robotboy and his friends. Robotgirl: And we found ourselves in a town called Hill Valley and we met Marty and Doc Brown. Marty McFly: Hi there. I'm Marty and my friend is Doc Brown. Tommy: '''I'm Tommy, this is Robotboy, Robotgirl, Lola and Gus. End of Flashback '''Tommy: And that's how we got here. Tino: Touching, but you scared ME!!! Tommy: Oh yeah, sorry. Doc Emmet Brown: '''Now I'll head off to the mines. And watch out for Mad Dog Tannen, he has a bit of a reputation if my history of Hill Valley is correct! He drive off his Delorean to a wagon '''Wyldstyle: '''I think might be the "Mad Dog" the Doc Mentioned. And then they saw the Nindroids coming out of the Portal '''Gandalf: '''It appears to be in human form, is it a skin-changer? '''Laval: '''What are they? '''Tino: '''Nindroids. '''Worriz: '''What is a Nindroid? '''Carver: They're androids that like ninjas, Worriz. Sunset Shimmer: Looks like we have to deal with them. Tino: Yeah, we would. Doraemon: '''But I though they were working with Cyrus Borg? '''Tino: '''Well. None of them are. So let's Fight them. '''Noby: '''Thundering Typhoon. '''Wyldstyle: '''I think 'Mad Dog' is just a name. '''Mad Dog Tannen: Hey!! Nobody calls me Mad Dog! Specially not some Duded-up, egg-suckeing guttter trash! Dora Kid: Sorry, Mr. Tannen. We were just talking about you. Mad Dog Tannen: Oh. My bad. You think you know this fella? Seamus McFly: '''Help! Anyone? '''Dora Kid: '''Leave that man Alone, Tannen! '''Mad Dog Tannen: I can't. You have to fight me first. Dora Kid: '''Sorry. But no. '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''No? '''Dora Kid: Yeah. What are you stupid or something? I said no. Mad Dog Tannen: '''What's wrong, Cowboy Cat? Are you a Chicken? Dora Kid stop walking because he heard for what he said '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''That's it, right? You're nothing but a little Chicken. '''Dora Kid: '''What did you call me, Tannen? '''Mad Dog Tannen: '''Chicken. Cowboy Cat. You're nothing but a little Chicken. '''Dora Kid: Nobody Calls Me Chicken! Doraemon: 'I think you have enough, Dora Kid. '''Dora Kid: '(Sigh) Fine. He is fighting Mad Dog Tannen and he did it '''Dora Kid: '''Now leave him alone, Mad Dog Tannen. '''Tino: '''Now let's Fight those Nindroids. They are fighting the Nindroids and they won '''Tino: '''Alright. Let's go. Then they ran as fast as they could. '''Carver: We're almost there. And they saw the People running away Eris: '''What's going on? '''Batman: '''Whoever that it, they're the source of the Power Signature. '''Gandalf: '''Yes... I can feel it. '''Seamus McFly: '''Help! Anybody? '''Lord Vortech: This universe ain't big enough for the lot of us. Tino: Who are you? Lord Vortech: I'm Lord Vortech and there's a friend I like y'all to see. Maleficent: Well, well, well. If it isn't Tino Tonitini. It's good to see you again. Tino: Maleficent! Gandalf: Who's Maleficent? Tino: '''She is an Evil Fairy! '''Worriz: '''She's a What?! '''Sunset: Shimmer: '''An Evil Fairy, Worriz. '''Worriz: '''Oh, Okay. '''Laval: '''So what are you doing here in Hill Valley, Maleficent? '''Maleficent: I'm here because of the Dazzlings told me about their plan to put Tino under their spell. Tino: There is no way, I'm gonna fall under their Spell! Batman: '''Then why don't you leave? '''Lord Vortech: Cause we got business here, stranger.(spits) Business that we reckon you're fixin' to meddle with. Batman: Then it looks like we got ourselves a reckon'. Wyldstyle: '''Batman? You know you don't have an Actual Gun, don't you? '''Tino: I hope that Maleficent won't summon the Dazzlings too. Maleficent: '''I won't. But Lord Vortech is gonna do something for you. '''Tino: (gets out his keyblade) Like what, Maleficent? Maleficent: In the other word he and the Dazzlings will kidnap you. And then, Vortech will make you join the Dazzlings, forever! Sunset Shimmer: That'll never happen! Lord Vortech: '''Oh, Yeah? Try this.(gets out his staff) Pyow! And they saw the Daily Planet coming out of the Portal and globe is falling down '''Cragger: '''Look Out! '''Wyldstyle: '''Whoa! '''Tino: '''Run for your Lives! '''Owen: '''OK, Tino! We don't want to become extinct! The Globe is Chasing them and it strike them like a Bowling ball '''Gandalf: '''Goodness! '''Lord Vortech: '''Cha-chuck! Boom. '''Batman: '''Move! And then a Kwik-e-Mart has fall to the Ground '''Bart: '''The Kwik-e-Mart? They teleport the Kwik-e-Mart in Hill Valley! '''Wyldstyle: '''That is a rather in-convenient store! '''Marge: '''Wait. Where's Homer? '''Gandalf: Look! Homer is in the Kwik-e-Mart he Scream and head back inside the Kwik-e-Mart Tino: Wow! That's weird. Batman: '''This is getting ridiculous! How is he doing this? '''Godou: Tell me about it. Lisa: '''Dad! Come out of there. (She is trying to open the Door and it doesn't work) Dad. Did you lock the Door? '''Homer: '''No. The Door just lock itself. And now I'm trapped inside the Kwik-e-Mart! '''Bart: D'OH! How can we get Dad out of the Kwik-e-Mart? Doraemon: '''Guys, look. They saw the Chroma Keystone sign on the Kwik-e-Mart '''Tish: '''Looks like we are gonna use the Chroma Keystone now. They are Building platform's for the Chroma Keystone and they finish it. '''Erica: What shall we do with it? Lor: Oooooohohohoho! You'll find out soon enough. Robotboy use the Blue One. Tommy use the Yellow One. And Gus use the Yellow One. Robotboy: Robotboy, look so Blue. Tommy: Awesome! Gus: All right! They aim it to the Kwik-e-Mart and now it's open Homer: Thank Neptune, you save me! Marge: '''Thank goodness you're okay, Homie. '''Razar: '''Come on, My Friends! We have to stop Vortech and Maleficent. They are going to stop Lord Vortech and Maleficent and then an Airship just block their way '''Tino: An airship? Well at least it's not the Dazzlings. Bad Cop: '''Would you stop worrying about the Dazzlings, Tino!? '''Tino: '''Sorry, I couldn't help it, Bad Cop. They destroying the Airship to make a Path '''Tino: '''Let's go! '''Bad Cop: '''Right! '''Lord Vortech: '''Oh. You're still here? Fine then. As you can see, nothing is safe from our Reach. And then Metalbeard's Ship, The Statue of Liberty and a Sphinx has comes out of the Portal and block them '''Emmet: '''Is that Metalbeard's Ship? Oh boy, he's gonna be so Angry when he see his Ship like that. '''Dora Kid: '''I always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty. I guess she got impatient. '''Dora Med: Wow! I always loved the Sphinx. Tino: No time for that we have to stop Vortech and Maleficent! Dora Med: Oh, yeah. We should use the Elemental Keystone to make a Path. They use the Elemental Keystone and now it make a Path and now they run after the two villains Carver: A-ha! We've got you now, old People! Batman: '''You ran out of things to hide behind yet? Let's settle this mano a Bat-mano '''Lord Vortech: '''Very well. As you wish. '''Maleficent: We'll show you how we deal with you. Lord Vortech: And now for our next trick? They use the Gateway and the Same Wall from Gateway room has shown up Wyldstyle: '''The Walls! They look's like the ones in the Gateway room. '''Tino: '''This is not good, you guys. '''Gandalf: '''I beginning to suspect that the foes we've met thus far have mere pawns. '''Lord Vortech: You said it, old man. Because I'm not even on the chessboard like the Dazzlings. I'm the hand controlling every single piece. Batman: '''Enough talk. Let's do this. '''Maleficent: As you wish, Batbrain. Batman: It's Batman! And then Lord Vortech goes to his ultimate form. Wyldstyle: '''Uh-oh. '''Noby: '''Christopher Columbus. '''Tino: '''Sweet Zeus. He is one big guy. '''Gandalf: '''You may have gotten off more then we can chew, Batman. '''Batman: '''No chance. I'm hungry. '''Lord Vortech: '''See my Power and quake. '''Gandalf: '''By the Beard of Balin! '''Gorzan: '''This is Crazy, Dude! '''Dora Med: '''Blistering Blue Barnacle! '''Carver: '''Looks like we have to fight him now. '''Noby: '''Oh, Boy. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''But where's Maleficent? '''Tino: I think she Left. Worriz: '''Great. Now we have to deal with him. '''Gandalf: '''It reminds me about the Goblin King with Scrotum Beard. '''Lisa: Wait a Minute! Gandalf.. Di... Did you say... Scrotum Beard? Gandalf: SCROTUM BEARD!!! Lisa: Your creeping me out, Gandalf. Worriz: Honestly now? Laval: '''Looks like we have to use those Keystone's. '''Dora Kid: '''But which one, Laval? '''Jake: Why don't Sunset use the Locate Keystone? Laval: The Locate Keystone! Good thinking, Jake. Worriz: '''I'll do it. '''Razar: '''Me too. '''Sunset Shimmer: Me three. Let's do it! Worriz: '''No. Me and Razar will do it. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay, suit yourself, you guys. '''Emmet: Don't worry, Sunset. You'll do the Locate Keystone after them. Gandalf: What did you transform into when you put Twilight's crown on your head, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: A demon, Gandalf. I turned into a raging she-demon. Gandalf: '''Oh... Okay. '''Emmet: I hope they find something and not Adagio Dazzle. Bad Cop: '''I told you before, they are not here. And stop Worried about them! '''Emmet: '''Sorry. '''Owen: You two find anything? Worriz: '''Not yet. '''Razar: '''I found it! '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok. I hope there's something that flies and fires rockets. Tino: '''Well, let's find out. '''Emmet: I hope it's not the double-decker couch. Owen: Bad Cop told you, Emmet. Stop. Wait. A double-decker couch? Emmet: Yes, Owen. I made it so we can watch TV and be buddies. Owen: '''That's the lamest thing you ever Build. '''Wyldstyle: Owen. I think you should know that that is the best thing Emmet have built. Owen: '''The best thing he Build? '''Wyldstyle: I'll tell you how the double-decker couch stays afloat. Tino: Yeah, it's like last time. Flashback starts. Emmet: I'm so sorry, Unikitty. You want to sit down and talk about it? Worriz: '''What's that, you build? '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): What... the heck... is that? Emmet: '''It's a Double Decker Couch, which seemed like a good idea at the time, but I realize it's not super helpful. But it does, you know, it has Cup Holders, seats flip up with Coolers underneath. '''Laval: '''I don't know, why you build that for? '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): You are so disappointing on so many levels. Vitruvius: Why are my pants cold and wet? Wyldstyle: '''Ew! '''Virtruvius: '''Uh... '''Tino: '''I think the Water's is underneath us. Then that means... Oh, boy. '''Sunset Shimmer: Are my boots underwater? Tino: '''Yes, and I think the Submarine is... '''Sunset Shimmer: Leaking? Tino: '''Yes. The Submarine is started to leak '''Sunset Shimmer: Everyone! Plug the leaks!! UniKitty: '''The Walls are crying! '''Benny: We're coming apart at the seams!!! Batman (The LEGO Movie): Got to hold it together! Tino: Hurry!!! Batman (The LEGO Movie): This is not how Batman dies! Laval: '''I don't want to Drown!!! '''Wyldstyle: '''Emmet! Hold on! Hold on! '''Emmet: '''Wyldstyle! '''Wyldstyle: '''Deep Breath! Deep Breath, Everyone! '''Tino: Into the Couch!! The Submarine got Explode Up on the surface Bad Cop: Micro Managers. What's going on down there? Mirco Manager: '''Scanning Submarine wreckage. No survivors detected. '''Bad Cop: '''Scuba Cops, dradge the entire ocean if you have to. We have got to find that piece. Let's get these Prisoners back to Lord Business and give him the good news: The Special is no more. Bad Cop's car flies off while the Double-Decker Couch floats on the water and Our Heroes and the Other's has pop out of the Seats and they are Alive '''Virtruvius: '''Well, we're still Alive. '''Unikitty: '''Yeah! '''Eris: '''Thank, Neptune! '''Sunset Shimmer: Wow! I saw my past self's life flash before my eyes. Wyldstyle: '''The Double Decker Couch! It's wasn't totally pointless after all. '''Benny: '''It's the one thing that stayed together. '''Virtruvius: '''I always believed in you, Emmet. '''Tino: Well done, Emmet. Eat your hearts out, the Dazzlings. Doraemon: '''Stop saying about them, Tino. '''Tino: '''I couldn't help it from them. '''Batman (The LEGO Movie): I didn't meant to spoil the party but does anybody realize that we're suck in the middle of the ocean on this couch? I mean, it's not like a big gigantic Ship is gonna come out of nowhere and save us. And the Gigantic Ship has Appeared Batman (The LEGO Movie): '''My Gosh! End of Flashback '''Tino: And that's how the Double-Decker Couch saved me and my friends, Owen. Owen: Wow! That's a nice story, Tino. The Double-Decker Couch IS useful after all. Homer: '''A Double Decker Couch? I should buy a new one! '''Marge: That's nice, Homie. It's like a bunk bed couch. Lisa: That's so nice. Millhouse will love this. Bart: Wow, Emmet! You're invention is the best! Emmet: Thanks, Bart. Worriz: Can we just continue on the Locate Keystone? Carver: Sure thing. Tino: '''I'm so glad that Maleficent isn't here to fight. We would have Battle two Villains in Hill Valley. '''Pippo: '''I wonder where she go? '''Tino: '''She must have left a few Minutes ago. '''Robotboy: Robotboy to the rescue! Worriz: '''Let's see what's this Locate Keystone could do. '''Razar: '''Let's find out, my friend. They open a Portal and a DeLorean has comes out of the Portal and Fly around Lord Vortech '''Marty McFly: Whoa! This is heavy! Batman: '''I've got a Gadget for Situations like this. '''Gandalf: I shall pass... this over to someone else. Laval: '''Like who? '''Gandalf: '''Don't know '''Tino: '''Lord Vortech is heading to the Courthouse! '''Wyldstyle: '''Let's get him! He looks Defenseless! They made it to Courthouse '''Dora Kid: Whoa! We made it! Bad Cop: '''Guys look, another Locate Keystone. '''Sunset Shimmer: Let's use it before- Lord Vortech: I got here, already. Sunset Shimmer: '''Never mind. '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. '''Dora Kid: '''Got it. They open a Portal and then a Troll has comes out of the Portal '''Gandalf: Trolls? Trolls are never up to anything good. Bladvic: '''I never seen that coming. '''Laval: '''There's another Locate Keystone. But how can I get up there. '''Tommy: '''Use this, Laval. (He gave Laval the Hoverboard) '''Laval: '''Thanks for the... Hoverboard? '''Tommy: You're welcome, Laval. Laval: '''Okay... I hope this works. He use the Hoverboard and he's Floating '''Laval: Whoa! I'm flying! It works! Robotboy: Robotboy got this. (pulls out a RC version of the DeLorean Time Machine and a remote control) Tino: An RC DeLorean? Robotboy: Yes. Doc Brown made it. Lisa: '''Wait. Your friend just build a Time Machine... Out of a DeLorean? '''Tommy: Yes, he did. Homer: Stay back, Vortech. I got a chainsaw!(mimics chainsaw noises) Carver: Yeah! Back off! Batman: The sirens won't put Tino under their spell, Vortech! Tommy: '''Robotboy! Laval! Did you find something from the Locate Keystone? '''Laval: '''Not yet! '''Robotboy: '''Robotboy found it! '''Laval: '''Great! Here goes nothing They open a Portal, and then a Mecha Dragon has appeared and took down Lord Vortech '''Laval: Cool! Godou: So what do you think of this? Erica: Has a nice color on you. And then, a portal appear and came out two trolls pulling a charge board and slam it into Lord Vortech. Lord Vortech: Would you STOP using my own tricks against me? Then the RC DeLorean with the DoRc getting inside and Marty driving and flew off. Batman: '''He's too Strong! We have to find another way! And then a Portal has Opened. '''Batman: '''Let's go! They went through the Portal '''Lord Vortech: '''That's it, run along home! It's a dangerous universe out here! Hahaha! '''Maleficent: Hello, Vortech. Lord Vortech: '''Where were you? '''Maleficent: It's not your concern! Now, let me see... If We were a Flux Capacitor, then where would we be hiding? Then, Doc and Marty see the stuff around. Doc Emmet Brown: Great Scott! Marty McFly: Doc, what did you do to the space-time continuum? Doc Emmet Brown: I did nothing! Which isn't to say that I might not do it at some point after now. Marty McFly: Does that mean we're going...? Doc Emmet Brown: Back to the Future! Back to Our Heroes They are floating through the Vortex Tommy: '''This Vortex is so Cool! '''Lola: I like Flying through this Vortex. Gus: '''The G man really likes it! '''Robotboy: '''This Vortex is sophisticated. '''Robotgirl: I feel so Happy! Tommy: Professor Moshimo would love this! Gus: '''I'm flying like a Superhero! '''Lola: When will get there? '''Robotboy: '''Robotboy know that this Dimensional Tunnel is leading somewhere... Dangerous. '''Robotgirl: '''This Dimension is gonna be pretty. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer